Boys Over Flowers 12
is a collection of chapters seventy-two to seventy-seven of Yoko Kamio's Boys Over Flowers. It was published in Japan by Shueisha on November 24, 1995. The volume was also the fourth to be published that year. It was later released in North America by Viz Media on June 7, 2005. Teen of Japan comes to a close and Tsukushi Makino gently rejects Seinosuke Amakusa. She spends Christmas with Tsukasa Domyoji, resulting in a fight. Sojiro Nishikado decides to help them make up. He enlists the help of Akira Mimasaka and Rui Hanazawa in organizing a trip to Canada. Book description Summary In the final round of Teen of Japan, Tsukushi Makino and Ayano Kurimaki have to play with a group of twenty-one children whom will decide the winner. Tsukushi has a slow start, while Ayano has an easy time of entertaining them. Once Tsukushi wins over Ryusuke Hayama, the other children soon follow. Tsukushi then invites Ayano to join them.Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers On stage, the children are asked to choose which girl was their favorite. Ryusuke refuses to do so since he liked them both. The other children follow suit, leading to the judges to choose the winner by overall points. Ayano is crowned, but Tsukushi is granted a special prize. Afterwards, she meets Seinosuke and gently rejects him. Tsukasa shows up shortly and asks her to spend Christmas with him, instead of paying him back.Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers Afterwards, the F4 and Kazuya Aoike take Tsukushi out to celebrate being runner-up. Tsukushi is nervous about spending Christmas with Tsukasa, wondering if he wants to take advantage of her. The next morning, Tsukushi finds Ryusuke waiting for her outside her house. She ends up taking him to meet Tsukasa, after he tells her about his parents being overseas.Chapter 74, Boys Over Flowers Irritated by Ryusuke's presence, Tsukasa is still in a bad mood when they go to a cafe. There Ryusuke asked the pair if they are "lovers." He then takes their reactions to mean that he has a "chance." Tsukasa proceeds to ridicule Ryusuke, causing him to cry. He softens slightly when Tsukushi tells him about Ryusuke's parents and acts much nice to him at the zoo.Chapter 75, Boys Over Flowers Seeing Tsukasa's kind side, Tsukushi takes the moment to ask him "Why do you bother with me?" Annoyed, he answers "Because you're such an idiot!" A heated argument ensues and they both storm off. That night, Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka ask him about his date. Tsukasa promptly kicks them out. Sojiro declares "I have an idea," which he initiates the next day.Chapter 76, Boys Over Flowers He invites Tsukushi and Yuki Matsuoka to Canada, where they will stay at Tsukasa's villa. Tsukushi is reluctant to accept, considering their recent fight. At home, she receives a call from Tsukasa who yells "If you go, I'm not going!" Tsukushi decides to go anyway. She and Yuki board the plane a few days later. Rui Hanazawa points outside to another plane, revealing Tsukasa is also going.Chapter 77, Boys Over Flowers Contents ]] *'Chapter 72': Tsukushi Makino and Ayano Kurimaki have to entertain children in order to win Teen of Japan. It was published on April 20, 1995.Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box *'Chapter 73': first published in Margaret No.11 of May 1995. The judges are forced to pick a winner, when the children refuse to choose at all. *'Chapter 74': Tsukushi is nervous about spending the upcoming Christmas with Tsukasa Domyoji. It was released in May 1995. *'Chapter 75': it was published in Margaret No.13 of 1995. Tsukasa is frustrated when Tsukushi brings Ryusuke Hayama along on their date. *'Chapter 76': Tsukasa and Tsukushi have a huge fight once again. The chapter was first published on June 20, 1995. *'Chapter 77': Sojiro Nishikado thinks of an idea to help Tsukushi and Tsukasa reconcile. It was released in Margaret in July 1995. *'Side-columns': Kamio talks about finding a hot spring during her trip to New Zealand, Ayurvedic medicine, feng shui, and thanks the readers for their letters and gifts. Editions *'France': the volume was published in French on February 16, 2005 by Glénat.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-yori-dango-tome-12-9782723447287 (French) *'South Korea': Seoul Media Group released it on December 31, 1997 as 꽃보다 남자 12.http://www.yes24.com/Product/Goods/65830 (Korean) *'Spain': released as No me lo digas con flores 12 on January 18, 2007.https://www.planetadelibros.com/libro-no-me-lo-digas-con-flores-n-1237/56403 (Spanish) *'Taiwan': it was published by Tong Li Comics as Meteor Garden 12 (流星花園 12) on April 25, 1997.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?Bd=JC50212 (Chinese)https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=2411&page=28 *'Vietnam': Kim Dong republished the book under the title Con Nhà Giàu 12 on December 16, 2019.https://www.nxbkimdong.com.vn/boys-over-flowers-con-nha-giau-tap-12 (Vietnamese) Hana-France12.jpg|France (Glénat) Hana-HK12.jpg|Hong Kong (JD Comics) Hana-Korean12.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) Hana-Spain12.jpg|Spain (Planeta DeAgostini) Hana-Taiwan12.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Hana-Vietnam12.jpg|Vietnam (TVM Comics) Hanadan-Vietnam12.jpg|Vietnam (Kim Dong) Notes *The cover art for this volume was originally the two-page color opening of chapter seventy-eight. It was published in Margaret No.16 on July 20, 1995.''Boys Over Flowers'' Complete volume 7 References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-volume-12/product/252 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 12 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1591168015/ Boys Over Flowers, Volume 12 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Vol-12/digital-comic/115875 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 12 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers volumes